The present invention relates to an airbag and an airbag device installed in, for example, a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an airbag and an airbag device having a sensor for detecting an internal pressure of the airbag.
An airbag device installed in an automobile comprises an airbag and a gas generator for inflating the airbag. In case of automobile collision, the gas generator ejects gas and the airbag is inflated to receive and protect an occupant.
Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 09-30367 has disclosed an airbag in which a pressure sensor detects an internal pressure of the airbag in order to monitor a state of inflation of the airbag. The pressure sensor is installed at a filter for filtering gas from a gas generator. When the airbag is inflated, the gas from the gas generator passes the filter at a high speed toward an inside of the airbag. Therefore, when the pressure sensor is installed at the filter, it is difficult to accurately detect the pressure due to Karman's vortex and Venturi action caused by the gas flow.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an airbag having a pressure sensor for detecting the internal pressure of the airbag with high precision, and an airbag device comprising the airbag.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.